The World of Disney
by istrawberrytartkp
Summary: When Maddy and Joey take a vaction to Disneyworld, their plans are changed after they fall through a bench into the World of Disney where they fight villains, ally themselves with heroes, and attempt to restore peace to Disney's magical world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Joey Hamilton and my sister Maddy is forcing me to compile my memories of our Disney adventure.

She says it's so that we'll be prepared if something like that ever happens to us again.

Personally, I think it's ridiculous and a waste of time. How could anyone forget going into the World of Disney?

Well, I'm getting ahead of myself… Maybe I should start at the beginning… Oh, and one last thing…

I'm no writer and I own zero of Walt Disney's original characters.

I'm only doing this because…

"Hey! Stop looking over my shoulder! I told you I would write, now leave me alone! NO! NO! But… AHHH!"

* * *

Sorry about that, he's a little negative sometimes.

Maddy here.

Like he was saying, we own none of the Disney characters.

Now, on with the story…


	2. School's Out!

Come on, almost there… Two more minutes until sweet freedom… I can already smell the fresh air…

~RING~

"Whoo-hoo! School's out for summer!"

I picked up my bag and dashed out the door only to hear the end of my teacher's speech about having a good summer and staying safe.

Now to my locker… 34-22-10… The last time I'll ever have to use this…

Hey, wait… I already cleared out my locker… Man, I need to get out of here!

Now, where's Maddy? Uggh! Girls are so slow.

I didn't see her, so I walked around aimlessly for about five minutes before I saw her talking to her friend Jessica.

I walked up to them, and heard the last bit of their conversation. Something about a beach and shoes… After that I kind of spaced out…

* * *

I was talking to my friend Jessica about which are the best shoes for the beach, when Joey walked up.

As soon as Jessica saw him, she pasted a flirty smile on that face of hers. ICK. Why does everyone have to like my brother?

Sure, he's got jet black hair… But so do I! Mine is just long and wavy, while his is short and straight.

And as for his "sea green" eyes, I don't think they are any better than my blue ones, although I'm sure he'd say something different.

He's also the captain of the swim team. Who cares? Everyone can swim, right?

Of course, he's smart too… But I'd say he's kind of a know-it-all. There's no telling Jessica that, though.

He came up to us and stood by me with that stupid spaced out look of his. But after fifteen years of seeing it on his face, I've kind of gotten used to it, I guess…

* * *

…Uhhh… Where was I?

Oh, yeah… "Maddy! Car. Now. Tired. Sleep."

Just then I noticed her friend Jessica had a weird look on her face. "Hey Jessica, what's wrong with your face?"

She turned red and looked at the floor saying, "Uh… nothing… Bye Maddy! See you later!" and ran off.

I turned to look at my sister. "What's up with her?" Then she laughed at me.

"Are you really that stupid? Come on, I though you wanted to go home."

She pulled me along to our car, where Ronald was waiting and holding the door open for us, as per the usual.

"Excited about your summer, you two?"

"You have no idea!" we said in one breath.

Then we sank into our comfy leather seats, both imagining of our next vacation to Florida.

We were expecting the usual: fun in the sun, Shamu at the water park, and of course Disneyworld, but boy were we wrong…

Well, except that is, for the Disney part…


	3. Home Sweet Home

Ronald had just told us that we were five minutes from home after about a twenty minute drive from school.

It being the start of summer, I was just relaxing in my seat when I noticed that Maddy looked like she was thinking hard about something, which doesn't happen very often.

Me being naturally curious, I had to ask her about it.

"What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, I know you better than that, tell me the truth."

"Well, it's just that…"

"What?"

"Well I was wondering what we're doing this summer at the beach house, and I was trying to figure out how my book is going to end…"

Wow. Leave it to my sister to get all flustered about the ending of a book.

I decided to let it go as I noticed the familiar scenery, and could tell that we were less than a mile from home.

Minutes later, we pulled into the driveway.

While Ronald parked the car, Maddy and I gathered up our stuff, and headed to the front door.

Once inside, we parted ways with Maddy going upstairs to our library while I went to the basement to feed Orion.

* * *

I walked upstairs and made a beeline for the library only stopping at my room long enough to drop off my things.

As I walked in, I felt the familiar sense of comfort wash over me.

I love my library.

Well, I say my library… It's really supposed to be "our" library…

Whatever… It's mine, and Joey knows it…

The library is my favorite room in the house, which is saying something…

Not to brag or anything, but my brother and I have been lucky enough to grow up in what most people call "a mansion".

Our bedrooms were custom designed for us, as well as our library, living room, and basement.

I know it sounds weird that we have our own living room, but we share the east wing of the house, while our parents inhabit the west wing.

I guess our parents just figured it would give them some privacy and us a reason to bond.

Who knows? I'm definitely not complaining.

Sorry, I'm getting off track… Back to my library…

I had it all designed, and Joey had to ride in on his horse and "share" it with me…

He ruined my breathtaking wall-to-wall mahogany bookshelves, designer coffee tables, and beautiful burgundy couches with his "storm grey" armchairs.

Him and his stupid Greek mythology obsession… It's so irritating.

It's impossible to share a room with someone whose idea of decorating is hanging a pitchfork on his wall.

Yes, I know, it's a "trident", or so he tells me, but really I couldn't care less.

I'm sure he feels the same way about my fascination with Lewis Carroll's books about Alice Liddell.

Thinking about my brother is giving me a headache.

I think I'll go read now.

* * *

While I was walking downstairs, it occurred to me that I wasn't sure that there was any food left for me to actually feed Orion.

I guess I should explain about Orion, otherwise Maddy will probably get mad…

And believe me you don't want to make Maddy mad if it can be helped…

*whispers* She's scary.

Anyways, back to what I was saying…

Orion is my pet caiman.

A caiman is kind of like a cross between an alligator and a crocodile, on a smaller scale.

I've had him for about a year now, and all I have to say is that he's awesome.

He lives in a tank on my side of the basement.

Our basement is divided into three sections.

On one side is the pool, with a theater room on the opposite side.

The middle room is kind of like a giant hang out room.

One side is mine, while Maddy has claimed the other side.

On my side I have a giant TV and four custom couches.

I know you're probably wondering why I have a TV right next to my theater room…

Well, to be honest, my sister kind of monopolizes it.

She pretty much spends all of her time in three rooms: her bedroom, the theater room, and what she calls "her library".

I think I'm getting distracted again…

Like I was saying…

I have Orion's tank and the couches set up along the longer wall.

The TV and its accessories are arranged on one of the shorter walls, with my marine biology table on the opposite wall.

It's a requirement in my family to aspire to make something of yourself as an adult, and to do your best as an adolescent to determine what that will be.

For the past few years I have dedicated myself to learning everything I can about marine biology.

I don't know why, but I have always had a fascination with water, and I like animals, so it just made sense to me.

Speaking of water, I'm actually the captain of the swim team at my school.

Not to brag, or anything…

Between Orion's tank and my table are treasure chests that store all of my things.

Sorry, I keep getting off topic…

Where was I?

Oh, right…

I was going to feed Orion…

If there's any food left…

There it is!

Now that I'm done here, I should probably go make sure Maddy hasn't gotten herself killed.

Don't tell her I told you this, but she's not exactly graceful.

I think I'm going to go find her.

I wonder where she went…


	4. Be Prepared

I guess I had fallen asleep because all of a sudden my eyes opened to Joey standing in front of me with his tongue hanging out, like he was trying to lick me or something… Gross…

"What do you want?"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Well, I can't exactly sleep with you hovering over me, now can I?"

"Just making sure you were still breathing… That's all…"

"Are you joking? OF COURSE I WAS BREATHING! I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER YOU JERK! GET OUT OF MY LIBRARY WATERBOY!"

"Hey… Touchy, touchy… I was just teasing…"

"Whatever."

"Really, Maddy, I'm sorry…"

"Fine. What did you come in here for, anyway?"

"Well, I was just wondering, when do we leave?"

"Are you serious? Mom told us yesterday that we leave first thing tomorrow morning! Don't you ever listen?"

*grins sheepishly* "Well…"

"And, let me guess… you haven't packed…"

"Ummm…"

"And you want my help…"

"Please?"

"Fine. I'm done in here anyway. I'll pack for you and you can go be incompetent somewhere else…"

"Thanks!" *runs out of room*

As I watched him run out of the room, trying to escape before I changed my mind, I couldn't help but laugh to myself. He's so useless. But, as usual, he got his way. Well, I better go get started packing…

* * *

With Maddy packing my bag, I decided that I was just going to kick back and relax. It didn't take me long for me to get bored though, so I decided to go swim. I changed into my swimming trunks, grabbed a change of clothes, and headed downstairs.

While I was headed to the basement, I decided to check on Orion. He was fine, so I went ahead and jumped in the pool. Most people would find floating on their back or doing endless laps in the pool boring, but for me it is the most relaxing thing in the world. As I lay there in the water I began thinking about our summer vacation plans.

The only bad thing about summer is that it can get boring after awhile, and if there's one thing I hate it's being bored. Right then and there I decided to make this the most interesting summer I had ever had. I looked at the clock and realized that a few hours had passed.

It was at that time that I decided to go back to my room and see if Maddy had finished packing for me. After I showered I got dressed… It's a good thing I remembered a change of clothes… I don't have the energy to go looking for some now…

When I made it to my room, I was immediately distracted by my extensive coral collection. It covers one whole wall in my room, which goes with my underwater theme. I also have a king-sized water bed and more treasure chests in various sizes.

Adding the final touch to my room are a trident and helmet on the wall opposite the coral wall. So, basically, my room is a cross between an underwater and Greek mythology them.

When I finally returned back to the real world, I realized that Maddy was in fact, packing for me. Man, I love my sister sometimes. As I watched her putting my things in a suitcase, it occurred to me that she was doing it wrong. Naturally, I had to say something…

"You're doing it wrong."

"What?"

"You're doing it wrong."

"How I am doing it wrong?"

"Well, for one thing, you're folding that wrong… Second, that doesn't go with anything… And third, that hasn't fit me in two years…"

"Well EXCUSE ME for doing you a favor. If I'm not doing it right, then you can do it yourself."

"Hey, let's not be hasty… I didn't say you shouldn't do it… I was just giving you constructive criticism…"

"How can you… I mean… You didn't even… you know what, forget it! DO IT YOURSELF!"

*walks out of room, slams door*

I kind of felt bad for making her so mad, but I figured I would wait until she had calmed down to offer an apology. While I waited I decided to go ahead and get my packing over with.

After I finished packing, I headed down the hall to Maddy's room. I walked up to her door and knocked… She didn't answer, and I began to wonder how mad I had really made her…

I decided to go back to the library, o the off chance she had gone there to cool down. The library door was shut, so I knocked there too. A couple seconds later I heard her voice saying, "Who is it?"

"It's Joey, can I come in?"

"It is OUR library." she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes, but we both know that's a technicality. This is your library."

That seemed to soften her up a little, but she still looked kind of mad.

"Did you come here for a reason or just to bother me?"

"Well, actually, I wanted to apologize for making you mad."

"Well you should."

"…"

"Well?"

"Oh right, sorry, I spaced out for a second… I just wanted to say I'm sorry for being a jerk."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"So, are we okay?"

"I guess… Just don't do it again, alright?"

"Okay, I'll try not to… Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"I guess. You?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"It's getting late, and we're leaving early, so I'm off to bed. Good night, waterboy."

"Good night, Mad Maddy."

After we were both in our respective rooms, I lay in bed for awhile thinking… I just couldn't help but feel like something was about to happen…"


	5. On My Way

I woke up several times that night, too excited to get a full night's sleep. I couldn't wait to get to Florida. The night dragged on, and when it was finally light out, I jumped out of bed.

I ran down the hall and banged on Joey's door yelling "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

I could hear him tossing and turning in his bed, trying to avoid truly waking up because it would inevitably involve dealing with me and my excitement.

We go through this process every time I'm excited about something. He is so hard to wake up!

So I'm standing at his door yelling for him to get up, and get up now, for about five minutes before a droopy-eyed Joey opens the door. Since this is part of the routine I smile brightly at his confused expression.

"Uggh… What do you want?"

"It's time to get up. The sun is shining and our plane hours."

"Maddy, are you kidding me? I was going to sleep until at least nine. Then I could have had thirty minutes before we had to be ready to leave. That would have been plenty of time. Let me go back to sleep. Please?"

"But we have to make plans for tomorrow. I was thinking Disney all day tomorrow…"

"Wait a minute… When did we decide that?"

I could see as I continued to speak that the gears in his brain were beginning to turn, and the sleepy confusion was wearing off.

"We didn't. I was just thinking…"

"But I want to go to Sea World on our first day!"

"And I want to go to Disney World first…"

"But we always go there first…"

"Exactly! So why break tradition?"

"But I heard that the Shamu show is different…" *pouts*

"And I heard that Liberty Tree Tavern has been remodeled since the last time we were there…"

"So what's your point? Shamu is an actual show!"

"Well, we could always split up…"

"Uggh… I hate it when you do that! You know as well as I do that mom and dad aren't going to let us go off alone. I guess we can go to Disney. Only if you promise that we'll go to Animal Kingdom first. And we have to get fast passes for the safari… I heard they got more animals…"

"I promise. Thanks Joey! Oh, and, can we go to Magic Kingdom on Saturday?"

"Whatever. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Sure. See you later."

I watched as he launched himself into his bed and immediately began snoring. I laughed quietly at my idiot brother and closed his door on my way out. I'll be productive while he sleeps…

* * *

I woke up to my mom yelling up the stairs, "This is a five minute warning!"

Oh, great. I overslept. Why didn't Maddy come wake me up? Oh, yeah… She did, but then I went back to sleep. Awesome… Now I'm going to be rushed. Oh well… I ran around my room, trying to make sure I had grabbed everything I would need for the summer and ran out my door. I made it downstairs just as my mom was turning off the lights.

"Cutting it a little close, aren't we?"

"Some of us wanted to sleep while it was still dark."

"I didn't get up until it was light out! And you better hope mom is too busy to notice that you're still in your pajamas…"

"Shhh… Don't call attention to them…"

"Joseph! It's a good thing that we are flying on a private jet! You look like a street urchin!"

*Maddy giggles, Joey winces*

"Sorry mom. I overslept."

"That's no excuse! Maddy told me that she woke you up at six!"

"What kind of ungodly hour is six? I mean, seriously! Apollo's the god of the sun, and he doesn't even get up that early!"

"Well, next time, maybe we'll just leave you at home!"

"Aww, mom, come on…"

"Out! We are going to be late!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're coming, we're coming…"

I figured since it was about a half hour drive to the airport, I could go back to sleep. I put my stuff at my feet, leaned on Maddy's shoulder, and fell asleep before she could tell me to move.

What felt like seconds, but for all I know could have been days later, I woke up to the sounds of screams. I opened my eyes to a very mad Maddy. Apparently, I drool in my sleep. I don't know…"

Anyway, she had pretty good timing, because when I sat up to stretch I realized that we were pulling into the airport parking lot.

As we got onto the airplane, I was suddenly filled with dread… This was because I, Joey Hamilton, would be forced to sit next to my sister in an enclosed space for ninety minutes… Oh the joy…

* * *

**Note from the authors: Please let us know what you think of our story. We welcome feedback and ideas. Until the next chapter… **


	6. Up, Up, and Away!

*BAM! BAM! Joey bangs his head on table.

Why do I always have to sit next to this idiot?

*BAM! BAM!*

Does he enjoy killing brain cells? I mean, shouldn't he be worried about preserving the ones he's got?

*BAM! BAM!*

This is ridiculous!

*Maddy moves to another row of seats, puts her headphones in her ears, and opens her book.*

-ONE HOUR LATER-

"Finally! That flight always feels so long."

While Joey was busy checking on Orion in the cargo hold, I took the opportunity to fill mom in on our plans for the next day. Even though Joey had asked specifically to go to Animal Kingdom, I knew he wasn't listening while I told mom we were headed for Magic Kingdom the next morning.

She agreed to get everything set up for us, and told us anything we might need would be on the kitchen table waiting for us the next morning. We spent the rest of the day settling into the beach house and relaxing, or at least I did, while the idiot slept the day away. We knew tomorrow would be our first big day of summer vacation, and we wanted to rest up for it. If only we'd realized just how big a day it would be…

While Maddy ran off to go do the gods know what I went to go get Orion settled. Our beach house is basically set up like our basement, so Orion of course has his own area. Shortly thereafter I decided to go crash, banging my head against that table really tired me out. I woke up the next morning to Maddy yelling something about a kingdom.

I assumed she was talking about Animal Kingdom so I got up and dressed for a day with the animals. I wasn't really paying attention as we drove to the park. I don't really remember what happened next, but the next thing I knew I saw Cinderella's Castle. At first it didn't really register, but then I was like, "What?"

"Maddie am I seeing things, or are we at the Magic Kingdom?"

She smiled that evil smile of hers and said, "Yes. Yes it is, and I already made the reservations, so you're just going to have to suck it up Waterboy."

"WOW. What a way to start my morning."

I took my ticket from Maddy with a scowl on my face, already knowing this would be a bad day. Man, I had no idea…


End file.
